Empath's Honeymoon/Part 9
Empath and the fox went scouting around the island, looking for possible entrances that the Tortans might use to go in and out of King Tortarus' secret lair. Ultimately they came across a lone Tortan who was wandering around by himself, one that the fox particularly recognized. "That is Creepshell, the one who I constantly see by himself on this island," he said. "He must be the one who is the most loyal to King Tortarus himself." "Let's see how loyal he actually is," Empath said. Creepshell's wandering soon led him straight into Empath himself, who just stood there in his path. "This smurf is willing to wager you wouldn't happen to know anything about a young blue female your fellows have just captured recently," he said. "Uh, actually, I don't know what you're talking about," Creepshell said, sounding a bit fearful. "This smurf can sense that you do, and unless you want this smurf to shake you out of your shell, you had better give this smurf some answers," Empath said. "Uh, actually, you'll have to catch me first," Creepshell said as he started to run off. "See you later." Empath stood there for a moment, then caused his star mark to glow. Instantly, Creepshell found himself tripping and falling, flipping over many times until he landed on his back, unable to move. Empath came over to where Creepshell was lying and picked him up. "You're going to lead this smurf to a way that this smurf can reach Smurfette, or this smurf will smurf much worse to you than smurf you on your back," he demanded. "Please, don't hurt me," Creepshell cried out. "I will help you, but there is only one way that beings as big as you can go in through." Empath put Creepshell back on his feet, who then led him on a way to a secret passageway that was hidden underneath a mossy growth. "Stay close to me, and you won't get lost," Creepshell warned. Empath followed Creepshell into the passageway, which admittedly was dark, though Empath could sense his way through without stumbling. Then he came to a giant chamber where all he could say was "Great Ancestors!" as he saw a massive army of Tortans armed with various types of weapons that they intended to use on the residents of the island. "That's as far as I'll take you," Creepshell said. "You're pretty much on your own from here. Have a good day!" And with that, the Tortan ran off. Empath decided that he would try to skirt around the massive weapons complex, keeping a low profile as much as he could in order not to draw any attention to himself. Most of the Tortans were too busy with their weapons-building and military drills to pay much attention to what Empath was doing. Then he came to a room that seemed to be heavily guarded, with a massive door in front of it. He could sense that it must be King Tortarus' main chamber. He used his mental abilities to make himself invisible and undetectable so that he could slip by them unnoticed. The guards just continued on with their duties oblivious to what was going on. Then Empath came to a room that strangely didn't seem to be guarded, but was locked with a heavy lock. He touched the lock and caused it to open, allowing him to step into the room. Inside he could sense that there was Smurfette. "Empath, is that you?" Smurfette said when he entered. "Yes, it is this smurf who has come to get you out," Empath answered. "Empath, King Tortarus has the last piece of the Mystic Star," Smurfette said. "Then we must find a way to smurf it from his hands so we can fully restore the Mystic Star," Empath said. "Do you know where it is?" "I'm afraid I don't," Smurfette said. "Then we will have to search the entire place until we can find it," Empath said. "Follow me and try to stay quiet." Empath and Smurfette both left the prison cell and tried to get as far as they could, but they were both soon stopped by two towering guards that grabbed the both of them. "It's no use, Smurfette," Empath said as he struggled uselessly. "This smurf can't break free of this guard." "Me neither," Smurfette said, finding herself unable to break free of her guard's iron grip. Then an evil laugh rang loudly as King Tortarus approached them. "Well, what have we here?" he said. "You have something that I want, something that will interfere with my plans to conquer this island...the four pieces of the Mystic Star. I have the fifth piece right here with me on my royal belt, but there's no way you're going to get your hands on it to restore the Mystic Star." "We won't let you smurf your hands on the other four pieces of the Mystic Star, King Tortarus!" Empath boldly stated. "We will see about that!" King Tortarus retorted. "Guards, search this little blue man's pack until you find it." "Uh, it's right here, boss," the guard holding Empath said, pulling out the incomplete Mystic Star from Empath's backpack. "Good work," King Tortarus said. "Now you two can watch as I break the Mystic Star again in pieces and scatter them so that they will not be found ever again." "Oh, Empath, what are we going to do?" Smurfette asked, sounding fearful that everything they did was now going to be undone. "Just reach out to my hand and touch it," Empath said. "Remember what the Utopii said about strength and beauty smurfing together as one." Empath and Smurfette both struggled to reach out with a free hand to touch each other, until suddenly they could feel a power flowing between them. King Tortarus could feel something happening as well. The Mystic Star piece that was on his belt buckle was being pulled away from him to join with the other four assembled pieces. "WHAT? NO! IT CAN'T BE!" he cried out. Then the Mystic Star glowed brightly until it filled the room with an incredibly bright light that blinded all the Tortans in the secret lair. They all cowered and fled away as the Mystic Star began to destroy everything that they have built for the conquest of the island. Empath and Smurfette still held onto each other, still filled with the power that their union had imbued them with. Then King Tortarus charged straight toward them in a rage, but a blast of power from the Mystic Star struck him and caused him to be catapulted high in the air as far from the island as he could go. Then the Mystic Star floated before Empath and Smurfette. "I am the Mystic Star, and I am glad that you have made me whole again," the Star said. "This island has been under the tyranny of King Tortarus for far too long, but it has been by your working together as one that you have restored light and peace to this land. May the rest of your lives be filled with joy and peace as you return to your own world." With that, the Star raised itself up into the sky, filling the rest of the island with light. Smurfette sighed. "Well, that was the end of that adventure. I just hope now the rest of our honeymoon would be nice and peaceful," she said. "This smurf was expecting much more out of this, but all things considered, this smurf is glad that the Mystic Star is restored and all is well on the island again," Empath said. ----- The Utopii were busy doing their own things in their village when one of them said, "Look, here come the two newlyweds." They all dropped what they were doing and saw Empath and Smurfette returning, looking no worse for wear as they came back from what seemed to be an enjoyable hiking trip. Papi Utopi greeted Empath with a hug, as did Mami Utopi to Smurfette. "Thank the Mystic Star that you have returned in one piece from your adventure," Papi said. "We were beginning to worry about you." "I trust that what you found on your journey was an experience meant for you to learn from in your marriage together," Mami said. "Indeed we have, Papi Utopi," Empath said. "We shouldn't underestimate the power of the union of both strength and beauty in a marriage," Smurfette said. "You must be tuckered out from your long journey," Papi said. "We will get you a supper prepared so that you can restore yourself and be a new person." "This smurf appreciates it, Papi, but this smurf and Smurfette would rather just retire to our hut so that we could rest," Empath requested. "Oh, of course," Papi said, understanding what the couple needed at that moment. When Empath and Smurfette were alone with each other in their hut, they both let out a sigh of relief. "That was certainly more adventure than we can handle for this honeymoon, Empath," Smurfette said. "This smurf agrees with you on that," Empath said. "Maybe it would be better for us to stay in the village and just enjoy smurfing in the company of the Utopii." "And enjoy each other's company in private when they're not smurfing," Smurfette said playfully. Empath nodded with a smile. "All this adventure is certainly giving this smurf a fiery passion for you right now, Smurfette." "Hey, don't you think we should save the passion for later on?" Smurfette asked. Empath kissed Smurfette. "This smurf is not in a mood to wait. We might as well smurf the best of this moment while we have the chance." "Well, my big smurfing hero, what are you waiting for?" Smurfette said, kissing Empath back. "Let's smurf the passion while it's still hot and burning," Empath said, as he closed the door and continued on kissing, with Smurfette kissing him back. ----- Empath's personal journal. The rest of the week of our honeymoon was rather quiet, to say the least. We did get to visit the Minimals in their village one more time, and we did get to see Flora and her garden of giant flowers, which are still continuing to thrive, and we did visit Willow's grave and mourned for the loss of his never being married to his sweetheart, and we visited Chugga and Conroy one last time to check up on their pet Bulldozer. But the Tortans seemed to just disappear altogether from the island. Apparently the presence of the Mystic Star being fully restored is preventing them from rearing themselves back up to do anyone any harm on the island. As for this smurf and Smurfette's private times together...well, some pleasures are just better left undocumented. ----- By the end of the week, Empath and Smurfette were ready to head back to the Smurf Village. Empath was dressed in just his star-pattern suit and hat with no shirt, and Smurfette was wearing a purple tube dress with heels and a hat. The Utopii gave the couple a farewell feast to wish them well for the rest of their married lives together and that they would always remember their visit with the Utopians. Empath and Smurfette were waiting at the beach when the stork arrived and landed with the wicker gondola, allowing Empath to strap the luggage back onto the bird's neck before they both hopped onto the gondola and flew off together. Smurfette looked back on the island with a tear in her eye. "Already I'm starting to miss being around the Utopians on that island," Smurfette said. "We could visit them again in the future if you like, Smurfette," Empath said. "Papi Utopi said we were always welcome to return whenever we want." "But we could be smurfing in paradise forever with each other," Smurfette said. "This smurf already has visited paradise...and that paradise is you, my dear," Empath said, kissing her. Smurfette smiled. "I'm glad that you think of me as being in paradise, because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except to be with you." And with that, the two of them kissed as they continued to fly on their way back to the Smurf Village. THE END See "The Wedding Present" for the epilogue of this story. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Empath's Honeymoon chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles